


Hottest Hashtag Ever

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Background Will Grover/Grace Williams, Epistolary, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ohana, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Scheming Kono, Surprise Ending, Twitter, Worried Grace, everyone can see it, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I'm pretty sure #PickABase is now a trending topic."





	Hottest Hashtag Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/820956.html?thread=103706332#t103706332): Hawaii Five-0 Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett, tweets after Danny's "pick a base" comment
> 
> This fic is entirely written in "Twitter" format, and I made a few corrections to some minor errors in the original fill on Livejournal. This story was inspired by "Undeniable" by VictoriaAGrey, and that fic also features a Grace who's worried about Steve and Danny after the dance and shows her getting some support from her awesome boyfriend Will. You can read that (incredible) fic over here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8544580
> 
> Note: I can't input the emojis on AO3, but those are on the Livejournal fill if you're interested in seeing them. I did type out as many of them as I could in lieu of the actual images.

**Moana Palakiko**  
@GraceWilliams: Hey, Grace, why didn't you tell me about your dad's cute boyfriend? #LoveIsLove #PickABase

 **Grace Williams**  
@MoanaPalakiko: What??? My dad doesn't have a boyfriend.  
  
**Moana Palakiko**  
@GraceWilliams: Then who's the guy that rescued everybody and took you and your dad home from the dance?  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@MoanaPalakiko: That was my Uncle Steve.   
  
**Moana Palakiko**  
@GraceWilliams: Oops. Didn't mean to imply your dad was dating his brother or something. #Awkward  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@MoanaPalakiko: No, Uncle Steve isn't a blood relation, but he is family. He's my dad's friend.  
  
**Moana Palakiko**  
@GraceWilliams: You sure they're just friends? Cuz you're my friend, and I wouldn't say you could kiss me. #PickABase  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@MoanaPalakiko: Yeah, but you're dating Lani, and I'm dating Will.  
  
**Moana Palakiko**  
@GraceWilliams: My point exactly.  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@MoanaPalakiko: Ugh, now you've got me all confused!  
  
**Moana Palakiko**  
@GraceWilliams: Sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But I do think they at least like each other.   

* * *

**Grace Williams**  
@WillGrover: Hey, do you mind if I ask you something weird?  
  
**Will Grover**  
@GraceWilliams: You know you can ask me anything, Grace.  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@WillGrover: Do you think my dad and Uncle Steve are in love with each other?  
  
**Will Grover**  
@GraceWilliams: I wouldn't know. He's your dad, so you know him better than I do. What do you think?  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@WillGrover: I don't know what to think. Moana asked me about them, and I didn't know what to say, tbh. And she brought up some stuff that was confusing.  
  
**Will Grover**  
@GraceWilliams: Like that whole "pick a base" thing?  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@WillGrover: Yeah. The thing is, they've done stuff like that before, a lot of times. They're different around each other than they are with anyone else.  
  
**Will Grover**  
@GraceWilliams: You think maybe she's right?  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@WillGrover: Maybe? But if she is, why didn't they tell me? Did they think I wouldn't be okay with it or something? :-( I just want them to be happy.

 **WillGrover**  
@GraceWilliams: I really think you ought to talk with them about this. I gotta go, but I'll TTYL.  <3  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@WillGrover: Okay, bye!  <3

* * *

**Grace Williams**  
@SurferCopKono: Hey, Auntie Kono, can I talk to you about something?  
  
**Kono Kalakaua, surfer cop**  
@GraceWilliams: You can talk to me about anything, sweetie. What's up?  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@SurferCopKono: I think Danno and Uncle Steve are in love with each other, but they won't do anything about it. :-(  
  
**Kono Kalakaua, surfer cop**  
@GraceWilliams: Not saying you're wrong, but what brought this up?  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@SurferCopKono: You did see them at the dance, right?  
  
**Kono Kalakaua, surfer cop**  
@GraceWilliams: Yeah, that was kind of hard not to notice. ;-) I'm pretty sure #PickABase is now a trending topic. XD

 **Grace Williams**  
@SurferCopKono: I feel kind of sad. Because I think they really want to be together, but they're not. And they've known each other since I was 8.  
  
**Kono Kalakaua, surfer cop**  
@Grace Williams: Yeah, that makes me pretty sad too.  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@SurferCopKono: I want to let them know it's okay with me, but I'm not sure how to bring it up.  
  
**Kono Kalakaua, surfer cop**  
@Grace Williams: Listen, don't worry about this, okay? Auntie Kono will figure out what's going on and get your dad and Uncle Steve to stop being stupid.  
  
**Grace Williams**  
@SurferCopKono: Thank you so much! ((( )))

 **Kono Kalakaua, surfer cop**  
@GraceWilliams: No problem, sweetie. I'll get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Officer Kono Kalakaua, Five-0 Task Force**  
@ChinHoKelly, @LouGrover, @JerryOrtega, @EricRusso: Guys, I think it's time we had an intervention for Steve and Danny. #UnofficialFive0Business #PickABase  
  
**Captain Lou Grover, Five-0 Task Force**  
@KonoKalakaua: Like knocking their heads together? I'd be down for that.  
  
**Officer Kono Kalakaua, Five-0 Task Force**  
@LouGrover: LOL, I was thinking locking them in the closet and throwing away the key. But your idea might work too.  
  
**Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Five-0 Task Force**  
@KonoKalakaua, @LouGrover: How about we just sit them down and make them honestly discuss their feelings? #NotEverythingNeedstoBeViolent  
  
**Officer Kono Kalakaua, Five-0 Task Force**  
@ChinHoKelly: Cuz, this is Steve and Danny we're talking about.  
  
**Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Five-0 Task Force**  
@KonoKalakaua: Fair point.  
  
**Officer Kono Kalakaua, Five-0 Task Force**  
It's long past time we did something. Grace noticed, and she's sad that her dads aren't together.  
  
**Captain Lou Grover, Five-0 Five-0 Task Force**  
@KonoKalakaua: Aww girl, you trying to make me cry? We've gotta do something.  
  
**Jerry Ortega, Special Consultant for the Five-0 Task Force**  
@ChinHoKelly, @KonoKalakaua, @LouGrover: Guys, what does #PickABase mean? I hate being out of the loop.  
  
**Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Five-0 Task Force**  
@JerryOrtega: At the winter formal, Danny told Steve he could give him a hug, give him a kiss, "pick a base." Unfortunately, no kisses were had. #Denial  
  
**Jerry Ortega, Special Consultant for the Five-0 Task Force**  
What? Are you kidding me? Ruth was right when she thought they were married.  
  
**E-Train Russo, Honolulu Police Department Crime Scene Investigator**  
I know, right? Steve or Uncle D needs to grow a pair. #ImTellingGrandmaWilliams  
  
**Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0 Task Force**  
@KonoKalakaua, @ChinHoKelly, @LouGrover, @JerryOrtega, @EricRusso: OMG, all of you, stop! Especially you, Eric! Work Twitter accounts aren't for gossip! --Danny  
  
**Officer Kono Kalakaua, Five-0 Task Force**  
@SteveMcGarrett: LOL, Danny, why are you using Steve's account? #Husbands #RelationshipGoals  
  
**Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0 Task Force**  
@KonoKalakaua, @ChinHoKelly, @LouGrover, @JerryOrtega, @EricRusso: Kono, stop teasing Danny. Everyone, Grace is fine now; no intervention needed. Come to my office so we can talk about this like adults.  
  
**Officer Kono Kalakaua, Five-0 Task Force**  
Are you sure everything is fine? Did you guys really talk to Grace about this? #Skeptical  
  
**Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0 Task Force**  
@KonoKalakaua: Yes to both questions. Everything is better than fine. :-D Now come to the office. I have an important announcement to make.


End file.
